darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanix II
The beautiful, idyllic world of Vanix II was early colonized by Alderaanian nobles, and won full member-world status in the Republic centuries ago. The world was constructed almost as a work of art - stone cities, with gracefully arching bridges over the broad canals of the capitol city of Vanix still make it a popular vacation spot for wealthy Core world citizens. But Vanix is more than just a vacation destination. Its location on a hyperspace hub between important Republic worlds like Corellia and Bothawui and the Outer Rim makes it a center for trade between the Republic and non-member worlds. This trade has generated a class of powerful merchants from the old noble Alderaanian lines that founded the world. The Vanixian merchants have developed a culture of their own, based on careful observation of etiquette and decorum. The Vanixian merchants are known for their shrewd dealing and the subtleties of alliances and enmities. The position of Merchant Prince, the executive of Vanix II, is a difficult position to attain and more difficult to hold. The previous Princess, one Stella Tari, was killed under mysterious circumstances that have yet to be illuminated completely. Her successor, a Coruscant-born veteran of the Republic Navy, one Petrus Sabbatius, dedicated his reign and his Senatorial position in unwavering devotion to the memory of Princess Tari. The position is currently held by Euphemia Bellamy, though recently, her son, Alistair Bellamy, has taken over government management as Regent. The ambrosalin is a Vanixian drink with a series of layered colors, known for its peculiar taste which varies depending on the person drinking it. Government The Merchant Prince heads the government, making all the executive decisions related to the management of the planet. At his command, the Prince has a number of Ministries dedicated to the day-to-day operation of Vanix II's most important enterprises. Chief among them is the Ministry of Trade, with the sole function of overseeing the merchant industry, including and not limited to the effects such endeavors have on intergalactic relations. As such, the Ministry has a specific branch devoted to the gathering of intelligence, known as the Department of Exchanges. No least important is the Ministry of Acquisitions, which oversees military and law enforcing operations, as well as planetary defense. While there is no evidence to the fact, there is speculation the name was chosen many centuries ago and it is derived from the Ministry's original purpose, which was of a more hostile and greedy nature. The Ministry of Economics handles the more technical aspects of Vanix II, with the Department of Technological Profit which focused on scientific exploration for the enhancing of planetary riches, and the Department of Numerical Values, which oversees taxes and accounting. While the government is structured, the nobility still holds a great deal of sway over the management of lands directly under their control. The four major Houses -- Delores, Finicci, Chlorites and Antigon -- are composed of the various aristocratic families who seek to increase their own power. They are fiercely competitive and hateful of each other, which is why the Merchant Prince is often a foreigner voted into power in order to keep management of the planet on an even keel. The power of Vanix II is essentially shared between the powers that be and the Noble Houses -- a mutual arrangement to keep things balanced. As such, the opinion of the commoners is not given much value, as expected from the Vanixian culture's elitist nature. It is worth noting that, aside from the four major Houses, there are lesser ones -- still powerful, still aristocratic, but usually linked to one of the greater ones through marriage or political service. =Vanixians= The people of Vanix are as famous for their fabled elegance and refinement, their grace and poise, as they are for their shady dealings and ruthless penchant for violence. Scorning blasters as worthy only of mooks and underlings, Vanixian nobles wield heirloom crysblades, special high-strength weapons with carbon crystal blades. Some crysblades, specially charged, can even withstand lightsabers for a short period of time. Lethal yet elegant, the crysblade perfectly symbolizes the cruel aesthete way of the Vanixian. Vanixian Nobility Noble Houses are structured in relation to power, which is a result of land ownership and trading wealth. The heads of each House are usually bestowed the ranks of Dukes (though in some cases, a notable difference in power may grant some the honorary title of Prince, a fact which is highly disputed by many members of the aristocracy). Followed closely by the Dukes are those with the title of Marchese (or Marquess), which are often found to be the advisers of Dukes in all affairs. Both ranks hint at massive amounts of owned land, making these ranks mostly common only among the four major Houses. It is customary for those of lesser rank to address them by “Your Grace”. Nobles of lesser Houses with significant wealth and some land will be granted the title of Conte (or Count), followed by the Baron. They are addressed as “Your Lordship”. Finally, noblemen with very little to no land are simply referred to as the Cavaliere (or Gentleman). They are often addressed with the honorific of “Sir” before their name. Noblemen are expected to adhere to formalities at all times in public and they are exempt from it in private only with the permission of all involved. While certain slips of the tongue are not uncommon, the aristocracy must be wary of them, as anything misconceived as an insult may provoke a duel of honor -- often carried out to the death. Honorifics must always be used at introductions and the rank must be used to precede the name thereafter. When addressing those of same or lower rank, a "Lord" before the name will suffice. Ranks are hereditary. The eldest of a family will inherit the title, while his brothers will be granted the following title in the hierarchy, though such decisions are made within the family itself. The Crysentry Under the command of the Ministry of Acquisitions, the Crysentry is the local military for Vanix II. Structured much like any other military group, they have a hierarchy of ranks, with the notable difference that only men of noble birth can fill the positions of officers. Their symbol is a Crysblade over a dawning crimson sun. Category:Archived Planets